


Roomies

by oursinsdefineus



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GRi - Freeform, M/M, Nyongtory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursinsdefineus/pseuds/oursinsdefineus
Summary: It's very difficult being Jiyong's roommate. Especially since Seungri has to pretend to be his boyfriend for the next two weeks.





	1. Chapter 1

Seungri has never gotten along with Jiyong. Despite being roommates with the senior since the latter part of last year, he and Jiyong with his ever-changing hair colors constantly fight. The nicknames “Tom and Jerry” given to the duo by their group of friends are not without merit. It's not that they hate each other but they would rather just bicker than agree on anything.

 

“Hyung! Did you use up all the detergent again?!”

 

Seungri was standing in their tiny laundry area, peering into an empty bottle of laundry detergent. He let out a sigh and threw the bottle in the trash.

 

“Why don’t you ever go grocery shopping?” the blond boy complained. “I need to wash my uniform for tomorrow!”

 

Jiyong walked out of his bedroom – his own, a miracle in itself with how student apartments are typically studio-type ones with zero semblance of privacy. He had a thin, unlit cigarette in between his lips and looked at his roommate with an unconcerned look. “Stop complaining. I pay you back when you go shopping, don’t I?”

 

Seungri walked to the refrigeration to grab a bottle of water. He was annoyed at his roommate’s inability to do his share of chores. “It’s not that! I’m getting tired of having to go out to buy stuff _that we both use_ all the time. What the ---”

 

The fridge was empty. No food, no water, no nothing. Well, there was a rotting banana in the chiller, growing some sort of green mold.

 

“Really, hyung? Not even water?”

 

Jiyong grinned and held up an unopened bottle of water in his hand. “You snooze you lose!”

 

“Yah!” Seungri shouted, trying to grab the bottle -- and failing, despite his taller stature. “Hyung! At least give me the water if I have to make another grocery run!”

 

Jiyong stuck his tongue out, pushing the younger away and running into his bedroom with a cackle.

 

Seungri groaned, checking his watch for the time. Sigh. Good thing it was still early in the day. Jiyong could be a real asshole. The maknae, Seungri was his group of friends’ youngest, grabbed his wallet from the kitchen counter and headed towards the local market down the street.

 

* * *

 

Seungri stared at the giant shelving unit filled with liquid laundry detergent, weighing his options.

 

_Maybe I should buy an entire gallon. We go through detergent so quickly because of all of Jiyong’s clothes._

Remembering his roommate, Seungri pulled out his phone and sent out a quick text.

 

_Need anything from the store, hyung?_

 

Seungri reached down and lugged a gallon of detergent – the delicate kind, since his hyung had a ton of designer clothes “that couldn’t be washed with the kind of shitty detergent” Seungri was used to--  from the bottom shelf to his cart.

 

_Ping._

 

Seungri wiped his hands on his jeans and took a look at Jiyong’s text.

 

‘ _Coffee’_

“Alright,” Seungri said to himself, pushing his cart towards the coffee aisle.

 

Humming softly to himself, Seungri grabbed a couple of bottles of Jiyong’s favorite canned coffee and dumped them into the cart. He spied a box of Chocopie in the next aisle and grabbed two boxes mindlessly. They were also Jiyong’s favorite --- and the only snack he ate late at night when he was sketching or writing lyrics.

 

_Hyung’s gotten way too thin recently…_

 

Seungri sighed, shaking his head at his roommate’s inability to take care of himself and headed towards the check-out counter.

 

* * *

 

“Coffee!” Jiyong exclaimed, spying the cans in the translucent shopping bag Seungri was lugging into the apartment. He reached in and grabbed a can, opening the tab and a big gulp.

 

“Ah!” Jiyong grinned, taking the giant shopping bag and placing it on the counter. “Good job, maknae.”

 

“Tsch,” Seungri muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

Jiyong began putting the groceries away --- what? He could be helpful when he wanted to be – and saw the Chocopie boxes among the other snacks Seungri had bought.

 

“Aw! Are these for me?” Jiyong said teasingly, squeezing the younger’s cheek. “Maknae doesn’t want his hyung to be hungry~”

 

Seungri didn’t deny it and plopped down on the sofa, tired from carrying the groceries. “Yeah, yeah. You skip too many meals, hyung.”

 

He closed his eyes and didn’t see Jiyong fondly looking at him.

 

* * *

 

Seungri woke up to the gentle breeze coming from the open balcony doors and the mid-afternoon sunlight shining on his face. He quickly sat up, cursing.

 

“Shit! I forgot to load my uniform in the wash!”

 

He looked around, searching for the laundry basket he had carried out earlier. “Hyung! Why didn’t you wake –“

 

Seungri paused, standing up and walking towards the balcony. His uniform – and other clothes too -- were drying on the clothes rack.

 

“Jiyong-hyung can be nice when he wants to be,”

 

Seungri walked over to Jiyong’s room and gave the door a gentle knock. “Hyung?”

 

There wasn’t a reply but Seungri could hear music from inside. _Jiyong must be working on something._

Seungri pushed the door open a crack and saw his hyung sprawled on the bed asleep, a pencil in hand and an open notebook by his head. His hair --- surprisingly black – was spread in a halo around his head.

 

_The demon sleeps after all!_

 

Seungri grinned and closed the door quietly.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Seungri-ah.”

 

Seungri, who had been dozing on and off on the couch with a book in hand, shot up at the sudden mention of his name. _Seungri-_ ah _?_

 

“…did you just call me Seungri-AH?” Seungri stared at him incredulously. “Not maknae, not idiot, not the nameless YAH! I have come to associate with you calling me?”

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes. “You are too fucking dramatic, maknae.”

 

“That’s better,” Seungri replied, scooting over the couch to give Jiyong space to sit down. “You had me worried for a while there, hyung.”

 

Jiyong tsched. “Are you done? You keep interrupting. Rude.”

 

Seungri looked at him expectantly. “Well?”

 

“I need a favor.”

 

Seungri grew suspicious, thinking of all the help cleaning and whatnot that Jiyong had been doing since yesterday. “What kind of favor?”

 

Jiyong let out a breath.

 

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

 

“WHAT?!”


	2. Enter the Dongsaeng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Lee Ji-eun.

“No fucking way, Jiyong.” Seungri said seriously, dropping the f-bomb while getting rid of the “hyung” suffix with it.

 

Jiyong let out an honest-to-goodness _whine_ and tugged Seungri’s shirt, shuffling closer to him. “Come on, maknae! Please? I’ll never ask another favor from you ever again---”

 

“Why would I even agree to this?!” Seungri asked incredulously. “Also, why the heck do you need me to do this anyway?”

 

Jiyong sighed. “My mom’s been bugging me about getting into a relationship. She thinks I spend way too much time working—”

 

“--- you do,” Seungri interrupted. “You know, you literally have no other friends other than TOP-hyung, Youngbae-hyung, and Daesung-hyung—"

 

Jiyong narrowed his eyes. “Can you stop interrupting? I thought you wanted to know why I need you to pretend to be my… _boyfriend_.” Jiyong shuddered at the thought of being in a relationship with his maknae.

 

“Hey!” Seungri didn’t miss the shudder and gave Jiyong’s arm a punch. “Is being my boyfriend that disgusting?” The blond pouted.  “Great job convincing me, hyung.”

 

“So sensitive,” Jiyong teased.

 

Seungri stuck his tongue out and started swatting Jiyong’s arm.

 

“Stop it,” Jiyong growled, grabbing Seungri’s hand. Fleetingly, Jiyong thought – _maknae’s hands are soft._ He blinked. _Where the fuck did that come from?_

Seungri turned a little pink and pulled his hand away. “Anyway. Continue.”

 

Jiyong cleared his throat, dropping his hand to his lap. “As I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted_ , mom thinks I’m a workaholic who has no friends so she wants me to go to a blind date with this childhood friend of mine—”

 

“You’re talking about Kiko, aren’t you?”

 

Jiyong was taken aback. “…how do you know?”

 

“Hyung,” Seungri gave Jiyong a gentle pat on the shoulder. “Your last demo was filled with songs about unrequited love. I guessed as much.” The maknae grinned. “Also, you talk a lot when you’re drunk off your ass.”

 

“The hell.” Jiyong muttered. _I need to stop drinking with Seungri. He retains too much information._

 

“So long story short,” Seungri said, bringing a halt to Jiyong’s thoughts, “You want your mom off your back so you want to bring home a boyfriend?”

 

Jiyong nodded. “Hole in one, maknae-ah. Maybe what they said about blonds isn’t true after all.”

 

Seungri ruffled his light locks with a pout. “I resent that. I’m a smart blond.”

 

“You are,” Jiyong said, without sarcasm. Seungri went quiet.

 

“So.” Jiyong started. “Are you going to do it? My mom wants to meet you during our annual reunion.”

 

Seungri sighed. “Do I have a choice? You will most likely annoy me until I agree anyway.” Seungri stood up and stretched, his top stretching and showing a sliver of his abs. “You owe me for this, hyung.”

 

Jiyong’s eyes were glued to the strip of skin above Seungri’s pants. “Uh, yeah. Yeah. I owe you.”

 

“When do we see your parents?” Seungri asked, picking up his phone from the side table and checking for messages.

 

Jiyong’s grin turned evil. “Better get packing, Seungri-ah.”

 

“Why?” Seungri asked, typing a reply to his sister. She was worried about him, his grades, if he was eating alright---

 

“The reunion’s tomorrow.”

 

Seungri groaned, rubbing his face and dropping back down on the couch.

 

“You’re an asshole, hyung.”

 

* * *

 

 

Seungri was standing in front of his closet, haphazardly throwing a bunch of clothes into an open duffle bag on his bed. _Really, hyung? Tomorrow? The reunion’s TOMORROW?_

The blond maknae groaned and tried to pick out a few “nice” outfits to meet Jiyong’s parents --- not that they haven’t met him before since he and Jiyong grew up in the same town outside of Seoul. “I am not mentally prepared to pretend to be in a committed relationship. I’m just not.”

 

_Not to mention Ji-eun is going to kill me when she finds out_.

 

Seungri’s thoughts were interrupted as his phone started ringing. Reaching over to pick up his phone from his desk, Seungri’s eye twitched as he saw the caller ID.

 

“Speak of the devil,” Seungri muttered, answering the call. “Ji-eun-ah! Why are you calling? Weren’t we texting just a couple of hours ago?”

 

“ _You better tell me everything, oppa,”_ his sister – affectionately called IU – threatened, “ _Dara-unnie mentioned that Jiyong-oppa was bringing home a_ boyfriend _who he’s been seeing for the past few months to the family reunion. As far as I know – Jiyong-oppa is single and has been pining over that bitch Kiko since forever –_ ”

 

Seungri cleared his throat, palms sweating nervously as they gripped his phone. “Well, you see, uhm –”

 

“’ _fess up, oppa. What have you gotten yourself into this time?_ ”

 

“I never could keep anything from you, dongsaeng,” Seungri replied resignedly.

 

“ _You got that right._ _Now tell me everything before I blackmail the shi---_ ”

 

Seungri’s phone was roughly grabbed from his hand. “Hey!”

 

“Ji-eun-ah!” Jiyong greeted warmly.

 

“ _Jiyong-oppa~ Hey, yourself!_ ” IU’s voice turned sweet. Seungri’s eye twitched again. _Where the hell did her hostility from earlier go?_

“How are you?” Jiyong asked, roughly pushing Seungri’s bag – and clothes to the floor – and sitting on his bed.

 

“Jiyong!” Seungri complained, picking up his bag from the floor.

 

“ _I’m great. High school sucks. I can’t wait to graduate,”_ IU said, “ _But I have to ask, I mean, this the reason why I called oppa anyway -- what kind of trouble have you and my brother gotten into this time?_ ”

 

Jiyong sighed, tugging a strand of black hair away from his eyes and behind his ear. Seungri watched his hyung’s movement, noticing how black hair really did suit him --- and how his wrist was really thin, almost like a girl’s…

 

_Hold that thought right there, Lee Seunghyun!_

 

Jiyong was oblivious to Seungri’s stare. “It’s my mom. She wants me to go on a date with Kiko---"

 

“ _WHAT?!”_ IU shouted, her voice echoing in the room despite not being on loudspeaker. “ _WHAT THE FUCK?!”_

“Yah! Language!” Seungri said loudly, sitting beside Jiyong and pressing his ear to the other side of the phone.

 

“I didn’t tell my mom about last summer.” Jiyong said quietly.

 

IU was silent for a few seconds. “ _I see_ , _oppa. I’m sorry, by the way. If only I didn’t go to that stupid summer camp I would’ve beat the living shit out of her_.”

 

Jiyong snickered as Seungri grabbed his phone back. “Where the hell did you learn to curse so much, Ji-eun?”

 

“ _From Bommie-unnie.”_

“I’m killing Bom-noona when I get back.”

 

Jiyong continued laughing. “I thought Chaerin-ah would be the one to teach her to curse – but Bom-noona does have quite a mouth on her.”

 

“Apparently so does Dara-noona. Blabbermouth.”

 

“ _YAH!”_ IU shouted. “ _Don’t ignore me, you two!_ ”

 

“Sorry, dongsaeng. Anyhow. I’m going be Jiyong’s boyfriend for the next couple of days. You can’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

 

“ _What do you take me for, oppa?_ ” IU’s sigh could be heard through the phone. _“When are you guys arriving?_ ”

 

“We’ll be driving there tomorrow.”

 

“ _Okay. Be safe! Jiyong-oppa’s care is a deathtrap_.”

 

“Hey!” Jiyong pouted. “See you tomorrow, Ji-eun-ah!”

 

“ _Bye, oppa!”_ Click.

 

Seungri tossed his phone to the foot of his bed. “My sister likes you way too much.”

 

Jiyong grinned. “It’s all part of the Kwon charm, maknae.”

 

Seungri rolled his eyes. “Tsch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was fast. Thank you for the kudos, guys!
> 
> (btw, this fic is also crossposted at AFF under my penname samisacar at Wattpad too hehe)


	3. Road Trip

“Get in the car, Seungri.”

 

Seungri was frozen on the sidewalk, clutching his duffle bag tightly to his chest. He was seriously debating all his life choices until this very moment. _There is no way auntie is going to believe Jiyong and I are a couple. We’ve never gotten along! Not when we were kids and not when we became roommates last year! No effin’ way._

“Seungri,” Jiyong repeated, his eyebrow twitching as he stood by the driver’s side of the SUV, painted black with blood-red and orange flames painted on the sides. “Get. In. The Car.”

 

“I can’t.” Seungri squeaked, turning around quickly and trying to make a run for their apartment building.

 

“If you don’t get in the car, I will fucking make you.” Jiyong said dangerously, an evil glint in his eyes. “I know everything about you, maknae. Don’t think I won’t use the arsenal of pictures in my phone to force you to get in this car.”

 

Seungri could’ve wept. _I should never let my guard down around this demon._ He turned around slowly and glared at Jiyong. He didn’t know whether to cry or throw a rock at Jiyong’s head. So he settled for glaring.

 

Jiyong was unimpressed with the laser beams shooting for his maknae’s eyes and started picking at his black-polished nails. “Well? I don’t have all day. It’s a long drive.”

 

Seungri bit his lip and shuffled towards the car’s passenger seat. “I hate you, hyung.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jiyong mumbled, climbing into the driver’s seat. “I’m not happy about this either, but we all have to do shit we don’t want.”

 

Seungri put his seatbelt on with a frown. “We’re way too old to be lying to your parents, Ji.”

 

Jiyong turned his head to look at Seungri, a blank stare on his face. _He’s hasn’t called me Ji in a long time._

“What?” Seungri asked, reaching back to toss his bag in the backseat.

 

Jiyong shook his head and put the car in drive. “…nothing. Let’s go.”

 

And the car sped off out of their residential area and into the highway.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung.”

 

Jiyong’s eye twitched as he kept both hands firmly on the steering wheel – mainly to keep the car going at a safe pace and to prevent from smacking his maknae in the head.

 

“Hyung.”

 

Jiyong’s other eye twitched.

 

“…what.”

 

Seungri shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “I need to pee.”

 

“You just peed half an hour ago!” Jiyong shouted, exasperated at the blond. “They next stop isn’t until another half hour.”

 

Seungri whined, shifting in his seat continuously. “I really, really need to pee, hyung!”

 

“Gah!” Jiyong shouted, turning the wheel to the left and entering a small town. “This is why I asked you not to drink so much coffee before we left! This is your fourth bathroom break!”

 

Seungri grinned, the sun shining through the gaps made by the trees on the side of the road and hitting his blond hair. “Sorry. But I really needed coffee if I was going to survive six hours on the road with you,”

 

Jiyong narrowed his eyes at his cheeky maknae. “Tell me again why I shouldn’t leave you stranded out here in the middle of nowhere?”

 

Seungri stuck his tongue out at his hyung. “Because you need me.”

 

“That’s true,” Jiyong replied calmly. “But that doesn’t stop me from doing this,” He roughly put the car in park in the middle of the empty road and started hitting Seungri on the head with a pillow that had been behind his back. “You! Are! Not! Allowed! Any! More! Coffee!”

 

“Ow ow ow~” Seungri complained, fending off his hyung’s attacks with his arms.

 

“Serves you right.” Jiyong muttered, tossing the pillow at Seungri’s lap and getting back to driving. He turned into a small road and spotted a small gas station and convenience store. “There. I know there’s a toilet in the shop. Go and pee. You have five minutes or else I _will_ leave you stranded in this town.”

 

Jiyong had never seen Seungri move so fast in his life. He chuckled a little. _Sigh. The things I put up with._

 

As Seungri slammed the car door shut, Jiyong noticed he left his phone on the seat. The screen flashed with an SNS notification but the phone was locked so Jiyong couldn’t read it. He could, however, see the lock screen picture. He was surprised.

 

It was a picture of them.

 

Well, technically, it was picture of their group of friends. He and Seungri had been taking a selfie during one of their many drinking sessions when TOP, Youngbae, and Daesung had all sneakily inserted themselves in the upper portion of the picture with their own wacky faces and poses. It was cute actually. Jiyong was all red, trying to hide his face with a hand while Seungri attempted to smack a wet raspberry on his cheek.

 

Jiyong put the phone down and closed his eyes for a short nap.

 

He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

 

* * *

 

At the four-hour mark, they hit another rest stop by the highway and decided to go for some late lunch. The numerous bags of chips and candy bars they had been snacking on left the two bloated and hungry. Jiyong put the car in park and he and Seungri went into the food court.

 

Jiyong handed Seungri some money and said, “Go get the drinks. I’ll get the food.”

 

“Okay, hyung.” Seungri said, taking the cash and wandering towards the drinks section.

 

When they sat down on the table, Jiyong was carrying a large serving of Kimchi jjigae and four cups of rice. What? They were growing boys!

 

“Yay! Kimchi jjigae!” Seungri cheered, setting down two bottles of milk tea for Jiyong and two bottles of grapefruit juice for him.

 

“Good job, maknae,” Jiyong said, grabbing a bottle of tea and downing half of it in one go. “That hits the spot.”

 

Seungri started to dig in as he noticed a bunch of girls --- probably in their late teens to early twenties --- giggling and staring at them. Jiyong had grabbed a pair of chopsticks and was piling all the tofu in Seungri’s bowl.

 

Seungri waved his hand at the girls but they just giggled louder and started whispering among themselves. He wondered what was so interesting then he noticed what his hyung was doing.

 

“Hyung!” Seungri whispered loudly, “Stop doing that. People are staring.”

 

Jiyong stopped midway, the last piece of tofu in his chopsticks’ grip. “What? You like the tofu. You basically cry everytime I try and eat some of it.”

 

Seungri sighed resignedly. “Fine, fine.” He started eating the tofu happily. “…thanks.”

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes and started eating as well.

 

* * *

 

 

After the heavy lunch, Jiyong and Seungri resumed their drive --- they were pretty close to their hometown already, about an hour away. Jiyong was miraculously still awake while Seungri was busy unwrapping something.

 

Jiyong glanced over quickly and saw a small Styrofoam container on his maknae’s lap. “What’s that?”

 

Seungri pulled out an ice cream sandwich with a grin, “Tadah! I bought this at the last rest stop. Don’t you miss eating this?” He had unwrapped it and was holding it out for Jiyong to take a bite.

 

“…is that red bean flavor?”

 

“Duh. Do you ever eat anything else?” Seungri replied.

 

Jiyong grinned and took a big bite. “Shit! Brain freeze!”

 

Seungri laughed and pulled out his own ice cream, a stick of Melona. “Yum!”

 

Jiyong chewed and swallowed his ice cream quickly and asked, “So. Have you thought of a story to tell everyone when we get back home?”

 

“About us getting together?” The green ice cream was dripping down Seungri’s fingers.

 

“Yes. And yah! Be careful with that! You’re cleaning my seats if you get ice cream on them.”

 

Seungri pointedly ignored him and appeared deep in thought. He was quiet for a few minutes.

 

“Well, it doesn’t have to be elaborate, right? I mean, we’ve known each other since we were seven and we roommates for what? Almost ten months now?”

 

“More or less, yeah.”

 

“We can say it was a gradual thing – falling for each other,” Seungri shuddered, “One day you asked me out on a date and the rest is history.”

 

“Why do I have to be the one who made the first move?” Jiyong complained.

 

Seungri looked at him. “You’re asking me for a favor, right? So it’s only fitting that you asked me out instead of the other way around.”

 

“Fine, fine. That seems realistic, anyhow. The more details we add, the more they might get suspicious. Oh. By the way, here,”

 

Jiyong reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small brown box. He tossed it at Seungri.

 

“What’s this?” Seungri opened the box and found a silver bracelet inside. It was made up of thin links interwoven together.

 

“To make our _relationship_ more believable.” Jiyong replied easily. “And weren’t you looking at that in the mall the last time we went out?”

 

Seungri started putting it on; he was a little speechless. “…yeah. But, isn’t this kind of expensive?”

 

“Think of it as an advanced thank you.”

 

Seungri smiled at him as he closed the clasp on the bracelet. “Thanks, hyung.”

 

Jiyong smiled back, feeling his heart flutter a little. He quickly looked back at the road, embarrassed. The smile didn’t leave his face though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYONGTORY IS LIFE.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos!


	4. Separate Rooms

Jiyong’s deathtrap --- ahem --- car slowed to a halt in front of a large red brick house; it was pretty quiet despite the reunion being a few hours away. There were already a few cars parked outside underneath the shade of trees lined on the street and the older male could hear his little cousins laughing loudly from the backyard. Jiyong put the car in park and let out a sigh.

 

“You okay?” He turned to Seungri who was twiddling his thumbs nervously.

 

Seungri attempted a grin --- which looked more like a grimace. “…I’m fine. I mean, I’ve met your parents plenty of times. Dami seems to sort of like me, so that’s a plus?”

 

Jiyong laughed and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dami adores you. She practically begs to come see you every time she’s in Seoul for work. I didn’t tell her anything, by the way, so don’t you dare slip up.”

 

Seungri nodded, picking at his nails. He was a nervous fidgeter. “I’m more scared of what your parents are going to say about you bringing home a boyfriend. I mean, your last one was with Hyunseung when you were in high school and that turned out like shit—”

 

Jiyong glared at him at the mention of his ex-boyfriend’s name. “Don’t you mention that asshole’s name in my presence.”

 

“What?” Seungri said innocently. “It was pretty funny when you guys were all lovey---”

 

“UGH,” Jiyong exclaimed, hiding his pink face in the wheel. “SHUT UP, SEUNGRI! It’s embarrassing enough just thinking about it!”

 

Seungri laughed and gave his hyung a gentle pat on the head. “I was just teasing you, hyung. You guys were seriously too cute, though. The matching outfits too~”

 

“SEUNGRI!”

 

Seungri continued laughing and climbed out of the car.

 

* * *

 

 

Seungri had his black duffle slung over one shoulder as he made his way towards the door. It was a familiar sight; the door still painted a bright orange which was Jiyong’s mom’s favorite color and the welcome mat’s smiley face a little worn and faded.

 

_Don’t be nervous! It’s not like this is the first time you’ll be meeting them. Your parents are practically best friends with Jiyong’s!_

Seungri sighed. Of course it was – is – different. This time was indeed a first. He wasn’t meeting them as Jiyong’s dongsaeng-slash-friend, he was meeting them as his boyfriend. And boyfriends have kind of been a taboo in the Kwon household since the whole debacle with Hyunseung when they were all still in high school. Plus Seungri’s deathly afraid of Jiyong’s dad who might not react very well to his only son’s second boyfriend.

 

The blond raised his hand to press the doorbell when the door was thrown open violently. Seungri yelled out and took a step back, surprised out of his wits. “Ah!”

 

“Lee Seunghyun!”

 

A small woman with permed hair and a matching green pantsuit was standing in the doorway, hands on her small hips. She had a stern look on her face but her eyes were twinkling.

 

“Auntie?”

 

“Come here and give me a hug. You haven’t visited us in ages!”

 

Seungri smiled, a little bit of the tension leaking out of his body, and jogged towards Jiyong’s mom. He gave her a tight hug.

 

“Yah! SEUNGRI!”

 

Seungri looked up and saw Dami, Jiyong’s older sister, her hair a faded lilac, running down the stairs. Despite being several years older than his hyung, she actually looked like they were no more than a year apart.

 

She tugged Seungri from her mom’s embrace and proceeded to give him her own crushing hug. “I missed you, maknae! We didn’t nearly get to spend enough time together last month when I came to visit you guys,”

 

Seungri gasped for air, patting Dami’s back gently. “Yeah, it was around the time of mine and hyung’s final exams so we were a little busy.” Dami hugged him tighter.

 

“Noona ---” Seungri ground out, patting Dami’s shoulder harder. “I can’t breathe---”

 

“Kwon Dami, let him go,” Jiyong’s voice drawled from the entryway. “He’s turning blue.” Jiyong was tugging a small suitcase behind him as he came up to his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Hi, mom.”

 

Jiyong’s mom gave her son a warm smile. “I missed you -- and little Seunghyun too. It seems I missed out on a lot too.” She gave them both a knowing look.

 

Jiyong and Seungri chose not to comment. Dami --- who had finally let Seungri go --- grinned and tugged him upstairs. “Come on, Seungri. You’re staying in the guestroom next to mine.”

 

Seungri knitted his eyebrows together. “Guest room? Don’t I usually stay in Jiyong-hyung’s room?”

 

“Not when you’re a _couple_ ,” Dami teased.

 

Jiyong’s mom nodded in agreement. “I don’t know what you boys get up to in that apartment of yours but it’s separate rooms for both of you while you’re here.”

 

“We sleep in separate rooms in the apartment, mom,” Jiyong said exasperatedly, following his sister and Seungri up to the second floor.

 

“I wasn’t born yesterday, son,” His mother replied. “Go on, I’ve fixed both your beds. Get some rest and I’ll come up with snacks.” She took a peek at the kitchen. “Before your father finishes all the sandwiches. Yah! Jagiya! Stop eating those!”

 

* * *

 

 

Dami left Seungri in the small guest room with another bone crushing hug and told him to take a shower and rest since they had a long drive. Seungri tossed his duffle on the bag and promptly lied down on the bed. The windows were open, blowing a cool breeze through the room.

 

_I’m sorry auntie, Dami. It’s all Jiyong’s fault that we have to lie to you like this,_ Seungri though tiredly.

 

He was out in the next five minutes.

 

* * *

 

 

Seungri rolled over in his sleep, slowing waking up to the transient noise outside the window. A blanket was thrown over his entire body --- including his face. He pushed it off. The maknae could still hear muffled voices from the backyard where they were setting up the reunion.

 

Seungri opened his and eyes and noticed that his window was closed and his duffle bag was on top of the desk by the closet. He looked down and saw that someone had taken his shoes off and left his socks on.

 

_Jiyong must’ve come and check up on me._

Whenever Seungri ended up passed out on the couch back in their apartment, Jiyong would always remove his shoes and socks and throw a blanket over him --- always making sure to cover his face, the asshole.

 

Seungri stretched and decided to take a shower before he faced the music – rather, before he faced the rest of Jiyong’s extended family. He raised his wrist and ran a finger through the delicate silver chain his hyung had given him. Normally Seungri would’ve refused such an extravagant gift but he’d been eyeing this particular piece of jewelry for months already. He dropped his wrist and ruffled through his duffle for a fresh change of clothes.

 

* * *

 

 

 Jiyong was styling his black hair in front of the mirror, parting it to the side and slicking it back with hair wax. He was already showered and changed, dressed in a pair of black jeans, a light blue polo, and black Vans. Of course, he had accessorized with a bunch of silver rings and bracelets in funky colors, plus a black lace choker. What? He liked chokers.

 

_Knock, knock._

 

Jiyong looked up at the mirror and saw Seungri peek his head through the door. “Can I come in?”

 

“You’re actually asking this time?”

 

Seungri grinned and walked inside, looking around. “Woah. Nothing’s changed. I don’t think I’ve seen your room since high school graduation.” He looked at Jiyong’s bedspread – the infamous Tom and Laura – and shuddered. “You’re bed still freaks me out.”

 

“Tsch.”

 

Seungri came up beside him, stealing his jar of wax and styling own blond hair. He spied a look at his hyung, who was standing in silence. “You alright, hyung?”

 

Jiyong let out a large sigh and turned around, jumping on his bed. He rolled over on his stomach and said in a muffled voice. “’M nervous.”

 

“You’re nervous?” Seungri said incredulously, sitting down beside Jiyong. “What does that make me then?”

 

Jiyong rolled back over and look at Seungri. “I’ve never really lied to my parents before,”

 

Seungri rolled his eyes. “Yeah right, Jiyong-hyung. You’ve lied plenty of times. Your first tattoo for example, or the first time you drank alcohol ---”

 

“—not anything like this though,” Jiyong interrupted. “I’ve never had to lie about who I am or who I’m with or dating.”

 

“Why’d you do it this time then?”

 

Jiyong was biting his lip, turning it red. “I don’t know. It’s just… my mom seemed so sad when she called. Like I she was disappointed or something that I wasn’t dating anyone seriously.”

 

Seungri seemed to be in thought. He lied down beside Jiyong and turned to look at him. “I can sort of get you, I guess. Our mom’s just want us to be happy. I think auntie is just worried that you aren’t taking care of yourself if you don’t even have time to go out and meet new people.”

 

“…you take care of me.” Jiyong said quietly.

 

“Yeah, you’re a child.” Seungri replied, smiling cheekily. “By the way, you’re doing the next grocery run. I don’t care if I have to live off of convenience store food but you’re going out the next time shit runs out.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Jiyong grumbled, sitting up. “Come on. Let’s help dad on the grill.”

 

Seungri stood up and nodded. He checked his outfit in the mirror and asked his hyung, “Do I look okay? Like a nice boyfriend to introduce to your family?”

 

Seungri was dressed in a pair of blue skinny jeans, a printed floral polo underneath a black blazer, and black Chucks. He had Jiyong’s bracelet around his wrist and his hair was styled up and slicked back.

 

_He looks great,_ Jiyong thought. He blinked and cleared his throat. “You look fine. Better than Hyunseung did at least when he met dad.”

 

“Jiyong-hyung, Hyunseung met your dad in a ripped school uniform covered in blood.”

 

Jiyong smirked and shrugged. “Just saying,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyongtory is still life. I think I've watched every Nyongtory video on Youtube already.


	5. Dad and Dara

“Good evening, Mr. Kwon,” Seungri greeted quietly, approaching the man with salt and pepper hair who watching carefully over the grill.

Jiyong’s dad would always be Mr. Kwon, despite Mrs. Kwon vehemently refusing being addressed formally and preferring to be called Auntie by Jiyong’s friends. While Seungri and the rest of the gang had already met Jiyong’s parents several times over the past few years --- Youngbae especially since his parents went to university the same time Jiyong’s did – there was always that invisible line that kept them from being too familiar with Jiyong’s dad. Plus, he was a scary motherfucker.

Kwon Younghwan looked up and stared blankly at Seungri through his thin, wire-rimmed glasses. “Good evening.” He looked around, noticing the absence of his son. “Where’s Jiyong? Is he too busy to give his father a greeting?”

Seungri turned around nervously, eyes darting around and finally spotting Jiyong being dragged away by Dara, her dark red hair shining brightly under the backyard’s fairy lights. His protests were carried by the wind but Seungri couldn’t make out what his hyung was shouting.

“ _Yah--- noona --- don’t you dare---”_

Younghwan cleared his throat. “Well?”

Seungri roughly turned back around and gave a deep bow. “I wanted to officially introduce myself, Mr. Kwon.”

A click of the tongue. “I know who you are, Seungri. Since you were six, actually.”

Seungri shot back up, fingering the bracelet Jiyong gave him earlier. It gave him a little bit of courage, even if Jiyong wasn’t there beside him. “Yeah--- you’re right, of course --- but not as---”

“As what?” There was no malice in Younghwan’s voice --- he sounded more like he was daring Seungri to say it out in the open.

Seungri cleared his throat and gathered his wits. “As his boyfriend.” The blond stared straight into Younghwan’s eyes, never wavering.

There was a pause. Seungri held his breath fearfully.

Then a smile suddenly cracked across Jiyong’s dad’s face. He reached over and gave Seungri a pat on the back. “Now that wasn’t so hard was it?”

The maknae was surprised at the sudden change in atmosphere. “What—”

“What my son needs,” Younghwan interrupted calmly, “is someone who won’t deny him.”

_ Oh.  _ Seungri blinked, clarity easing his worries. _So that’s what this is about._ “You don’t have to worry about what, Mr. Kwon. I’m proud to be in a relationship with your son; I don’t care what anybody else thinks or says.”

“That’s good to hear.” Younghwan tossed Seungri a pair of tongs. “Now come help your uncle on the grill. There’s more meat to be cooked.”

Seungri smiled warmly. “Alright, uncle.”

* * *

“Yah! Dara-noona! Let me go --- I’m no longer a teenager you can just drag around!” Jiyong yelled, surprised at how strong Dara still was despite her thin stature. 

Dara dragged him to the other side of house where his mom’s garden was, complete with a miniature fountain, a couple of trees with low hanging branches, and two wooden benches. She let go of his collar and sat him down on the bench nearest them.

“You better confess right now, Jiyongie.” Dara’s eyes were narrowed, arms crossed against her chest.

Jiyong straightened his collar and crossed his legs. “Confess what?” he asked innocently.

Dara quickly reached over and roughly cuffed the back of Jiyong’s head. “You still suck at lying.”

“You have to be clear about what you’re asking, noona,” Jiyong gritted out.

Dara pursed her lips. “Are you really dating our maknae?”

“…yes.” Jiyong replied quietly. “I’m dating Seungri.”

“This isn’t some ploy to get Auntie off your back? I know she’s been worried about you and calling you nonstop the past couple of months.”

Jiyong shuddered at Dara’s intuition --- but he was made of far better stuff than that. “This isn’t a joke. We’re dating for real. It’s still pretty new though…”

“As new as that Gucci bracelet that Seungri’s wearing?”

Jiyong chuckled into his hand, shaking his head in amazement. “Nothing gets past you, noona.”

Dara smiled, her face looking even younger as she does so. “Not when it comes to you, dear Jiyong.” She gave Jiyong’s cheek a rough squeeze.

“Hey!” Jiyong complained. 

Dara chuckled. “You’re still as cute as ever. I never thought you’d finally confess your feelings towards him. God knows how long you’ve been pining over our precious maknae for all those years---”

_ Wait, what? _

“Wait, what?” Jiyong repeated out loud.

Dara rolled her eyes, pulling her phone out of her pocket after it pinged with an incoming message. “Don’t act dumb, Yongie. Everyone knows that you’ve liked maknae ever since you guys filmed that weird reality TV show thing back in high school. _Maknae is mine, you got that_?” Dara laughed out loud after trying to imitate her last sentence in Jiyong’s voice.

Jiyong’s cheeks turned ruddy red. “God, don’t remind me of that. And I haven’t liked him for that long! We’ve only been going out for a few months. I wasn’t even really sure about liking him when we first started dating.”

Dara brushed him off, answering her text with a rapid movement of her fingers. “Yeah, yeah. Keep lying to yourself, Jiyong. You don’t give your flings new season designer jewelry.” She paused then winked at the younger male cheekily. “Not since me, anyway.”

“Ugh! Noona!”

Jiyong hid his face in his hands as Dara laughed her ass off. “You’re still so fun to tease, Jiyongie.”

“Stop, just stop,” Jiyong replied, his voice muffled in his hands.

“Alright, alright,” Dara acquised. “Don’t think this is over though,” she waved her phone in front of Jiyong’s face. It was blaringly loudly with continued beeps, the screening showing messages from CL, Bom, and Minji. “The girls are here!”

Jiyong groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...erm sorry for the late update? I realize that I've had chapters 5 and 6 upon on AFF already and forgot to update here.


	6. The Good Boyfriend

“Mom, why is the whole neighborhood invited? I thought this was a _family_ reunion.” Jiyong gritted out, a vein throbbing on his head. After he was ambushed by his cousins Bom and Minzy, he wasn’t in the best of moods. Dara wouldn’t stop giving knowing looks throughout the whole ordeal either. She was clearly enjoying herself while Jiyong suffered.

 

Gi-ran smiled warmly, ignoring her son’s mood – she was used to them --- and replied, “Well, Kyung Ran heard about it and of course, Dara wanted to see you again, then the rest of the neighbors wanted to see Seungri as well --- so here we are.”

 

Jiyong’s eye twitched. “Does _everybody_ know about me and Seungri?”

 

Dami popped out from behind the two, scaring Jiyong out of his wits. “Mostly, yeah.”

 

“The fuck, Dami! Make a sound when you walk, will you?!”

 

“Language, Jiyong,” Gi-ran warned, narrowing her eyes at her youngest.

 

Jiyong looked chastised and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry mom,” he mumbled.

 

Gi-ran smiled at Jiyong and held his hand. “I’m glad you chose well, dear. Seungri is a wonderful boy. I’ve always thought your fighting was just a whole lot of pulling pigtails.”

 

His mom looked so genuinely happy. Jiyong bit his lip. It took all of his will to stop himself from blurting out the truth right there and then.

 

“And he seems to have passed dad’s test, so that’s a giant plus.” Dami added, nodding her head over to Seungri and his dad who were laughing over the grill.

 

“…that’s new.” Jiyong muttered, eyes not leaving Seungri’s radiant face and the faint twinkle his silver bracelet gave off under the outdoor lights. His dad reached over and gave Seungri’s hair a ruffle. “Dad has never approved of anyone I’ve brought home…”

 

“Ji, the first person you introduced to him was Hyunseung and you guys just got beat up by a bunch of punks from the local college --- you can’t really expect him to give any points for that. And you know what happened next.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jiyong replied quietly, still staring at his maknae who found another way to charm yet another person in his family. It wasn’t a negative thought, more of amazement at how Seungri was easy to like. Suddenly, Seungri looked across the yard and saw him staring. The maknae flashed a quick grin at his hyung and gave him a small wave.

 

Jiyong turned pink and looked away.

 

“Aww!” Dami squealed, reaching over and giving Jiyong’s cheek a rough squeeze. “You two are just _precious_.”

 

“Shut it, noona,” Jiyong muttered, shooting her a glare and trying to pry her manicured hands from his face.

 

Dami let go and grinned. “But you guys _are!_ Ack. I never thought I’d say this, but, Jiyongie, you’ve grown up.”

 

“I wonder if it’s Seungri’s doing,” his mom added, looking at her husband and Seungri.

 

“Tsch. That brat is as immature as they get.”

 

His mother looked at him knowingly. “From that Ji-eun tells me, Seungri seems to be the adult in the relationship. Seeing as he shops, cooks, and cleans for you.”

 

“…not all the time…” Jiyong mumbled, looking away.

 

“Yeah right, bro!” Dami exclaimed, “You’re as lazy as they come. Seungri probably washes all your clothes for you too!”

 

Before Jiyong could protest, he felt a pair of warm arms encircle his waist from behind.

 

“I like taking care of him, noona.”

 

Jiyong looked at his shoulder where Seungri’s chin was perched; the maknae was wearing the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. He rolled his eyes. “Not without yelling at me and threatening to burn all my clothes first.”

 

Jiyong could practically hear the twin sighs from his mom and sister.

 

“You guys are horrible.” Jiyong declared, his hands unconsciously coming up to give Seungri’s a gentle pat. “This is why I never bring anyone home.”

 

“I think they find us cute, ‘Yongie.” Seungri chuckled. Jiyong’s eyebrow twitched dangerously.

 

“I will never get tired of this.” Dami said wistfully, her eyes twinkling happily.

 

“Neither will I.” Gi-ran seconded, giving Seungri a warm smile. “I’m very happy for you both, Seungri.”

 

Seungri planted a gentle kiss on Jiyong’s cheek. His hyung turned a pretty shade of pink and kept silent.

 

“So am I, auntie. So am I.” Seungri’s arms stayed around Jiyong’s waist.

 

* * *

“I’m beat!” Seungri said, flopping down on Jiyong’s bed and closing his eyes. “Your family is crazy. But in a good way.”

 

Jiyong rolled his eyes for the nth time that night. “Everyone loves you. Of course, I didn’t expect any less from our charming maknae.”

 

It was a little past one in the morning and everyone had already gone home or settled in the guest rooms, so it was pretty quiet. The only lights that were on were the ones in Jiyong’s room and Dami’s.

 

“I know you have your reservations about doing all this, hyung --- I mean so do I --- but I think your heart is in the right place after all.”

 

Jiyong raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“Well,” Seungri elaborated, opening his eyes and looking at Jiyong, “At first I thought it was as simple as getting auntie to stop harping on you all the time, but I think you just don’t to disappoint her --- or uncle.”

 

Jiyong smiled sadly as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He grabbed a cotton pad and soaked it in make up remover before proceeding to wipe his eyes free from eyeliner.

 

“Thank you for doing this, maknae.” Jiyong said quietly after a few minutes.

 

There was silence.

 

He turned around and saw that Seungri’s eyes were closed, his mouth opened a fraction in his sleep. Jiyong tossed the cotton pads in the trash can and padded over to his bed. He bent over and slowly unlaced Seungri’s sneakers, tossing them quietly by door. Jiyong reached over and flicked off the lamp by his bed and covered his maknae with a blanket. Jiyong smiled.

_Aw. The only time Seungri is quiet is when he’s sleeping._ Shaking his head, Jiyong stood up to head for the shower when his phone beeped.

 

He reached into his pocket and stared at the message, eyes narrowing.

 

“ _I’m outside. KM._ ”

 

Jiyong sighed.

 

_Of course, there’s got to be something to ruin tonight._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...yay! Fake boyfriends!


End file.
